The Imperial Air Force of Falleentium
The Imperial Air Force of Falleentium is the primary air fighting force, composed of more than 3,700 aircraft and 25,000 guard infantry.. Aircraft TO BE ADDED LATER 'Air Force Structure' '1st Imperial Air Force:' (Based in Northern/Central Neurope) Commanded By: Marshal of the Imperial Air Force A. W. Spjelkavik *1st Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Dapartryo) *2nd Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Verzoonium) *3rd Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Jalbetrer) *4th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Hastigia) *5th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Farulli) *6th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Tarbanos) *7th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Balbarno) *8th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Veldunium) *13th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Melmorri) *14th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Tapanuo) *15th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Dellooiium) *24th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Hastigia) *25th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Farulli) *1st Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 100 Bombers-(Dapartryo) *2nd Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 100 Bombers-(Farulli) *4th Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 50 Bombers-(Tarbanos) *10th Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 50 Bombers-(Hastigia) *1st Experimental Jetcraft Wing~2,500 men 25 Jets-(Darpartryo) *1st Experimental Rotorcraft Wing~2,500 men, 25 Gyrocopters-(Farulli) *1st Recon Wing~10,000 Men 60 Recon Aircraft-(Dapartryo) *4th Recon Wing~10,000 Men 60 Recon Aircraft-(Farulli) *1st Communications Wing~10,000 Men-(Dapartryo) *4th Communications Wing~10,000 Men-(Farulli) *1st Administrative Wing~10,000 Men-(Dapartryo) *4th Administrative Wing~10,000 Men-(Farulli) '2nd Imperial Air Force:' (Based in Souecan Territories) Commanded By: *9th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Port Anderson) *10th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Osten Helkar) *11th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Port Collinger) *12th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Port Katharina) *3rd Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 100 Bombers-(Port Collinger) *3rd Experimental Jetcraft Wing~2,500 men 25 Jets-(Port Collinger) *2nd Recon Wing~10,000 Men 60 Recon Aircraft-(Osten Helkar) *2nd Communications Wing~10,000 Men-(Port Anderson) *2nd Administrative Wing~10,000 Men-(Port Anderson) '3rd Imperial Air Force' (Based in Southern Neurope) Commanded By: Air Chief Marshal T. Macmilla *16th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Cartria) *17th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Delnour) *18th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Reellam) *19th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Entloland) *5th Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 100 Bombers-(Entloland) *6th Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 50 Bombers-(Cartria) *8th Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 50 Bombers-(Delnour) *2nd Experimental Jetcraft Wing~2,500 men 25 Jets-(Delnour) *2nd Experimental Rotorcraft Wing~2,500 men, 25 Gyrocopters-(Entloland) *3rd Recon Wing~10,000 Men 60 Recon Aircraft-(Entloland) *3rd Communications Wing~10,000 Men-(Delnour) *3rd Administrative Wing~10,000 Men-(Delnour) '4th Imperial Air Force' (Based in Overseas Occupied Zones) Commanded By: Air Marshal A. Húsavík *20th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Haalsia) *21st Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Shiha) *22nd Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Kaarnor) *23rd Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters(Haalsia) *7th Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 100 Bombers-(Haalsia) *9th Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 100 Bombers-(Kaarnor) *3rd Experimental Rotorcraft Wing~2,500 men 25 Gyrocopters-(Haalsia) *5th Recon Wing~10,000 Men 60 Recon Aircraft-(Haalsia) *5th Communications Wing~10,000 Men-(Haalsia) *5th Administrative Wing~10,000 Men-(Haalsia) Air Guard Infantry The Imperial Air Force maintains a reasonable infantry force for airborne invasions. The structure is listed below: Royal Falleen Parachute Corps '1st Parachute Brigade-4'000:' *(Based in Darpartryo) *Commanded by: Air Marshal A. Spjelkavik **1st Parachute Battalion-1'000 **2nd Parachute Battalion-1'000 **6th Engineer Parachute Battalion-1'000 **3rd Infantry Support Parachute Battalion-1'000 '2nd Parachute Brigade-3'000:' *(Based in Port Collinger) *Commanded by: **4th Parachute Battalion-1'000 **5th Parachute Battalion-1'000 **1st Engineer Parachute Battalion-1'000 '3rd Parachute Brigade-3'000:' *(Based in Cartria) *Commanded by: **6th Parachute Battalion-1'000 **3rd Parachute Battalion-1'000 **1st Infantry Support Parachute Battalion-1'000 '4th Parachute Brigade-3'000:' *(Based in Delnour) *Commanded by: **7th Parachute Battalion-1'000 **8th Parachute Battalion-1'000 **3rd Engineer Parachute Battalion-1'000 '5th Parachute Brigade-3'000:' *(Based in Tapanuo) *Commanded by: **9th Parachute Battalion-1'000 **2nd Engineer Parachute Battalion-1'000 **2nd Infantry Support Parachute Battalion-1'000 '6th Parachute Brigade-3'000:' *(Based in Verzoonium) *Commanded by: **10th Parachute Battalion-1'000 **11th Parachute Battalion-1'000 **4th Engineer Parachute Battalion-1'000 '7th Parachute Brigade-3'000:' *(Based in Hastiga) *Commanded by: **12th Parachute Battalion-1'000 **13th Parachute Battalion-1'000 **5th Engineer Parachute Battalion-1'000 '8th Parachute Brigade-3'000:' *(Based in San Padua) *Commanded by: **13th Parachute Battalion-1'000 **14th Parachute Battalion-1'000 **4th Infantry Support Parachute Battalion-1'000 Rank Structure Category:The Imperial Military Category:The Imperial Army